


Hot Vacation

by Cb_w



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Hook-Up, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/pseuds/Cb_w
Summary: "Where am I going? I'm attempting to escape." Neon answers with a smile.Kurapika sighs. She clearly is joking but he couldn't find it funny after the accident in Yorknew."I would've stopped you before it happened."
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: KuraNeo Week 2020





	Hot Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> A submission for Kuraneo Week 2020 event day 2 : Ocean/Disguise.  
> Warning : This fic contains non-explicit mature contents.

The sun shines bright, the beach is crowded and the tourists are everywhere. Kurapika and Linssen start to sweat under the bright sun of tropical island where they accompany their boss for a short vacation.

"Is it a vacation if Miss Neon goes on different trips every week?" Linssen breaks the ice with his joke and Kurapika rolls his eyes to that. He was supposed to accompany Light to an important meeting, but the postponed event means that his job description comes first.

Kurapika is now stuck at the sight of blue ocean, artificial cheerful vibe from the crowd, and the beauty mark on Neon's waist. Which keeps him stealing glances again and again. An itching, addictive bad habit he curses since it has became an excuse for him to check her out.

Having ideas over her feels so wrong and inappropriate. But for some reasons, he can't stop his newfound bad habit. Maybe it's the heat. Maybe it's the vacation mood. Maybe it's because she looks sexy in it. He is still trying to figure it out.

Neon glances at her two bodyguards in their semi-formal attires, whom are averting their direct gazes from her and the girls. 

She has hired new female attendants since Eliza left and had put her efforts to dress the girls in the most appealing bikinis. Yet, none of them show any reaction to her new girls.

 _Boring._ Neon thought to herself. Her plan to induce a new blossoming workplace romance amongst her employees has failed.

There is no use in trying to get over Eliza by recreating the similar scenarios. 

"I'm getting something. Wait here girls." she joins the beach crowd as a familiar figure immediately follows.

"Can I help you, Miss Neon?"

It's her father's favorite employee again. Blonde, reliable, and stunningly beautiful. So beautiful that Neon is sure if he weren't a man, his father would've started an affair with him already.

"Are you not hot, Kurapika?" Neon asks while reviewing her previous thought. Walking beside him gives her fluttery feeling in the stomach. A drop of sweat down his temple just make him looks even hotter.

"I'm on the job." 

"You should at least change to beach clothing."

"Don't mind me, Miss Neon. What matters to me is where you're going now and why you're going alone."

"Where am I going? I'm attempting to escape." Neon answers with a smile.

Kurapika sighs. She clearly is joking but he couldn't find it funny after the accident in Yorknew.

"I would've stopped you before it happened."

"Oh? I didn't know you could do that."

"What makes you think I couldn't?" Kurapika responds to what he deems as an understatement for someone with dowsing chain ability.

She stops under the coconut trees shade to answer the intriguing response ,"You couldn't. I will look different."

The confident exclaim sounds funny to him ,"I would still recognize you, Miss."

"How are you so sure about that?"

He reflexively glances at the beauty mark on her waist and up before averting his eyes again to the air. Hoping it would escape Neon's attention.

“It’s my job.”

"Where were your eyes just now!" she slaps his elbow lightly, noticing his glance and shy behavior that follows.

"I do not understand what Miss Neon is talking about." Kurapika answers calmly, trying to hide his snicker. For some reason, he finds it funny that he got caught.

Their bickering makes him feel like he belongs to the cheerful tourist crowd for once, and his laugh would only stop when Neon stares at him in serious manner.

"Take off your shirt." 

"Sorry?" Kurapika gulps at her sudden demand.

"It's only fair for me to check if you have beauty marks around your waist, right?" she protests innocently. 

"Miss Neon, I can't do that... _here_." Kurapika is surprised at himself when he voluntarily added the additional information. He can't believe the disappointment he feels is because he wants to comply to her demand. Since when getting dirty with her sounds like a good idea? 

"People would notice I'm carrying a handgun." he adds.

"This is beach! Why would you carry such dangerous weapon?"

"Well, I have to keep you safe. After all we're..." _Gangster._ He reminds her. To be fair, he could use his nen but that would attract unwanted attention in this crowded touristy place. So he had to keep a weapon close.

"Oh." 

"Kurapika. Do you know that all the new girls really like you?" she continues walking while restarting the conversation ,"I almost told them you're not into women. Are you interested in any of them?" 

"Not at all."

"Not at all?" Neon raises her eyebrows in disbelief, she has made sure that her choosen new attendants are the most graceful and the most beautiful among other candidates ,"Why?"

"Because..." Kurapika pauses before answering the obvious question. _Sexy? Cute?_ Which would be the most appropriate term when talking to a girl?

"Your appearance is the most appealing to me." Kurapika decides to answers straight-forwardly. He's been caught and found no point in covering his answer with neutral answer.

Upon hearing his answer, Neon couldn't resist leaning closer to him to whisper eagerly, heightening their mutual attraction.

"Your honesty makes me want to do you." They lock lips as their eyes meet. She never thought of her beautiful bodyguard in a romantic way before. But, just now, he had successfully turned her on with a single sentence, making her desire him so much.

"Please do so." he says in the middle of their wet kiss, giving up to his desire. He wants to screw her and his body can't lie. Whether it's the heat or the infatuation, the offer is impossible to refuse.

"Shall we go now?" Neon smiles playfully ,"The others can wait for us at their posts."

**Author's Note:**

> I say YES to Kuraneo horny fanfic O3Ob. Their kinkiness is off the chart.


End file.
